Le passé doit rester le passé
by Castalie
Summary: Souffrir passe. Avoir souffert ne passe pas. Si des portes sont closes, mieux vaut ne pas chercher à les ouvrir. On ne peut pas se plaindre de ce qu'on découvre par curiosité ou " sans faire exprès", et ça Haymitch risque de bien vite le comprendre. A défaut d'avancer, il régresse en rouvrant d'anciennes entailles, qu'il approfondis.


Haymitch se réveilla incroyablement sobre, pour une fois. En effet, hier, il ne s'était pas saoulé à l'alcool. Il s'était enivré d'Effie toute la nuit. Il s'en rappela quand, en ouvrant les yeux, il fut aveuglé par le surplus de lumière qui éclairait excessivement la grande pièce. Il était allongé dans un lit rond , adossé au mur, qui pouvait difficilement contenir plus de 2 personnes. Les draps étaient bleus électrique et les oreillers pailletés. A sa gauche, une fenêtre de façade. En effet, sur toute la largueur du mur, il y avait une vitre donnant vue sur le Capitole. Il était dans les appartements privés d'une hôtesse, il jouissait donc des mêmes privilèges qu'elle. Quand il se releva et que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il sentit le parquet dur et froid, de couleur chair (bien évidemment, il ne sentait pas la couleur, mais la voyait). Il connaissait déjà cette pièce puisqu'il y venait souvent : les deux marches au pied du lit qui rendait le réveil royal -et souvent brutal, sur le mur droit, en face de la façade vitrée, trois tableaux espacés : Un du président Snow, un de Seneca Crane et un d'Effie (des huiles sur toile où ils avaient tous la même pose). Entre chaque tableau, des petites commodes sur lesquelles étaient posé des roses blanches incapables de séchées, puisque synthétiques. Au centre, une immense table de bois, simple et de style baroque. Seules deux chaises lui était associée, chacune face à face aux deux extrémités du meuble. Enfin, contre le dernier mur nue, un grand bureau composé de plusieurs tiroirs donc beaucoup secrets; avec des dossiers qui s'empilaient, des tas de feuilles qui menacées de s'envoler, des stylos à plumes, des photos de tributs, des lettres à poster et à lire, des extraits de livre même parfois. Le dessus du meuble n'était jamais rabattu et la table à écrire toujours emplis de trop de papier. Un grand secrétaire qui révélait bien le bazar et l'agitation dans la vie d'Effie qui en était la propriétaire. Il s'avança, torse nu, d'une démarche grossière, les épaules engourdies, et bailla à de nombreuse reprise. Il entendit l'eau qui coulait, provenant de la salle de bain, signe qu'Effie se douchait déjà. Il décida de s'attabler, dos à la façade vitrée, et commanda à l'aide d'une télécommande son petit déjeuner qui arriva expressément. Il s'attaqua à ses œufs brouillés comme un chien affamé, ne relevant la tête que pour prendre des gorgés d'eau de vie et posé parfois son dos contre la chaise. Des fois, il prenait quelques secondes pour regarder les tableaux en face de lui. Quelques fois même, il s'attardait sur des détails, comme la barbe de Seneca, ou celle de Snow.  
Ses yeux virent alors qu'une des petites commodes avait un tiroir, entre ouvert pour le coup. Jusque là rien d'anormal, si ce n'était qu'il voyait d'autres documents dépassés du réceptacle. Il se demandait combien d'arbres il pouvait reconstituer avec tous les papiers qui étaient dans cette pièce, ça en devenait presque comique. Il fit tinter sa fourchette et son couteau quand il eut fini son plat, et se leva. Il alla vers la commode pour, au départ, en refermé le tiroir, mais il s'arrêta bien vite quand il en vit le contenu. Il fouilla d'une main puis sorti l'entière totalité des diverses choses, et les déplaca sur le lit pour les observer de plus près, assis sur les draps. Il sépara les quelques effets qu'il avait ramené, et entrepris de les examinés un par un.

Usé par le temps, une petite broche en bronze semblait avoir vieillie dans ce tiroir. Au sein du bijoux, le numéro 12, dont les chiffres avaient la capacitée de tourner sur eux même, avec un petit H qui était au milieux du 1 & du 2 et qui, lui, était fixe. Il fit tourner quelque fois les numéros, puis reposa la broche.  
Il attrapa un minuscule bout de papier qu'elle avait du plastifié elle même, sur lequel était inscrit son prénom et son nom de famille, ''Haymitch Abernathy'', d'une écriture stricte et noire. Il commençait, malheureusement, a comprendre.  
Plus grand que le précédent, un autre document mis sous plastique : une photo «de groupe» des tributs de la seconde édition de l'Expiation d'il y a 25 ans. Parmi tous ces visages fleurissait un jeune garçon de 16 ans, a l'attitude rebelle et a la chevelure blonde. Ses yeux, gris de la veine, semblaient ternes, mais stratégiques. C'était un cliché officiel qu'il n'avais désespérément pas oublié. Sous ces 48 visages (dont 47 n'était désormais plus de ce monde), on avait gravement inscrit '' 50ème Hunger Games''; jeux de la faim auxquels Haymitch avait participé, et dont il était ressorti vivant puisqu'il était en capacité de voir ceci.  
Il riat, jaune, même s'il était plutôt rempli de haine, confronté à ces souvenirs. Il continua malgré lui à examiner le reste.  
En plus de tout cela il y avait une photo d'Haymitch, un article de journal qui annoncé sa victoire, le texte du discours du président de cette année là, la cassette entière des jeux, et d'autres breloques qui rappelaient que lui, en dépit des autres, était ressorti vivant de cette tragédie.  
Il n'avait pas remarqué que l'eau avait cessé de coulée, et qu'Effie, bouleversée, l'observé.

**- Tu n'était pas censé voir ça.. **elle bafouillé.**  
- Pourquoi tu gardes ça?** Il envoya valser la broche et les photos contre la table alors qu'Effie, pris de panique, sursauta.  
**- Je.. j'avais 14 ans. Je ne me replonge jamais là dedans tu sais. **(elle bafouillé de plus en plus, incapable d'aligner deux mots correctement).** J'ai clos le tiroir et je croyais avoir enterré ces souvenirs à l'intérieur. Je n'y pense pas quand je te vois. Je ne suis pas une folle qui est fière d'être avec le gagnant des 50eme Hunger Games.  
- Non, tu es comme toutes les autres sottes qui croient qu'on peut OUBLIER ce genre de souvenir. Qui croit qu'on peut ENTERRE la mort de 47 personnes.** (il criait désormais) **  
TU NE COMPRENDS DONC PAS? TU CROIS QU'AVOIR LA BOUCHE EN FEU, APRèS CHAQUE SOIRéE DE PLUS A ME SAOULER, ME PERMERTS D'ÊTRE DIGNE DE SA? TU CROIS QU'ON PEUT VIVRE, AVEC SA ?  
**Il se passa les mains sur son visage, puis dans ses cheveux, nerveux.  
**- Ces articles de journaux servent à quoi? A rappeler qu'après avoir assassiné de mes mains plusieurs personnes, on a décimé ma famille et ma petite amie? Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais être content de savoir que tu étais fan d'un homme comme moi? Regarde ce que j'ai pu faire à 16 ans, et imagine le danger que je représente maintenant à 41 ans.**  
**- D'un homme comme toi? Tu insinues quoi? Que tu es un monstre atroce? Un genre d'Hannibal Lecter? Je te préfère meurtrier et vivant plutôt que mort & digne.  
- Et bien pas moi.**

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et passa de l'eau sur son visage. Une veine, même plusieurs, menaçaient d'exploser sur son front, rouge. Il essaya de se calmer, tant bien que mal, puisque crier sur Effie ne rachèterait pas ses actes. Il se regarda dans la glace, et essaya de trouver la force pour se rendre en face d'elle sans lui envoyer a la figure tous ces anciens papiers.  
Puis, il la vit dans le miroir. Elle pleurait. Il ne pensait pas qu'un être humain pouvais avoir la capacité de verser autant de larmes. Elle devait enfreindre des milliers de lois physiques et de théorème humain pour autant s'humidifier. Un coup de vent froid et tout son visage gelait, avec toute l'eau qui perlait sur sa peau.  
Sa peine l'atteignait énormément, puisqu'elle était surement dans cet état là a cause de son excès de colère. Elle venait d'ouvrir une nouvelle blessure, trop près de l'os : la culpabilité.  
Il avait enfin trouver de quoi le calmer, et revenu au présent, il se dirigea vers elle qui était assise sur le lit. Elle pleurait toujours.  
Il s'assit derrière elle. Quand la main d'Haymitch enroula son bras et se mis à caresser sa peau, elle frissonna, de peur de se faire frapper. Dégageant ses épaules de ses cheveux, il couvrit son épaule nue de baiser, jusqu'à embrasser son oreille. Cette fois si, elle ne frissonner plus de peur.

**- Excuse moi, je ne veux pas que cette saloperie vienne tacher notre relation. Je veux reconstituer de belle chose, même si ça doit être a partir de cette merde.  
- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas pour ta famille et ta petite amie.. **Elle pleurait encore, mais faisait l'effort d'essuyer ses larmes.  
**- Tu vas te transformer en coton hydrophile a force de pleurer. Fait moi plaisir et arrête.  
- Je suis tellement stupide..  
- Non, je t'ai dit que tu était sotte.  
**  
Elle rit, et lui aussi. Il se leva et alla ramasser la broche, la photo et tous les autres documents qu'il avait imprégné de par sa haine. Il les replaças dans le tiroir, et le ferma. La fille qui avait cessée de pleurer s'adressa à lui:  
**- D'ailleurs, tout à l'heure, tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis, mais je te le dis quand même : oui, je veux reconstituer de belle chose, à partir de ça. **(elle accentua le dernier mot)  
**- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.  
**  
Il s'approcha d'elle, lui pris les main, et l'embrassa. Une fois, deux fois, et dix minute plus tard, la haine passée, ils étaient de nouveau allongés.  
Forcément, Effie avait était déconcertée de ces changements d'humeurs brusque, et il le sentait. Il ne comptait pas passé pour un bipolaire, passant des cris a l'amour fusionnel, ils en restèrent donc là.  
Effie alla vers la salle de bain pour se recoiffer et remaquiller son liner qui avait inexorablement coulé, suivie de Haymitch qui la pris dans ses bras.

**- Arrête, je refait mon trait de crayon.**

Il se moqua d'elle et de ses manières, mais la préféré comme ça qu'affaler a pleurer. Ils étaient tous les deux composés de personnalités extrêmes, enclins a changer d'humeur rapidement, ce qui promettait beaucoup d'étincelles. Voir même des feux d'artifices, pensait-il.  
On frappa à la porte.  
C'est Haymitch qui eut le, divin, plaisir d'ouvrir pour se retrouver face à face avec Seneca Crane.

**- Effie doit descendre pour se rendre, avec les tributs, à une interview. **  
Haymitch soutenait son regard, ne répondant rien. C'est là qu'il se souvint qu'il était encore torse nu, dans les appartements d'Effie Trinket.  
**- Vous pouvez, bien évidemment, l'accompagné.  
- Je n'avais pas besoin de votre accord pour le faire. **  
Il ferma la porte.  
**- C'était qui ? **La voix désormais calme d'Effie demanda.  
**- 'Crane. Tu es attendu en bas pour une interview. **  
La jeune femme, magnifiquement pomponnée, vêtue de son incroyable robe jaune, ses ongles verts fleuris et sa perruque jaune, s'approcha de lui.  
**- NOUS sommes attendu. **  
Elle l'embrassa.


End file.
